Rare drop table
The rare drop table is a special list of items. When slain, some monsters have a chance to give loot from the rare drop table instead of loot from their own unique drop table. A ring of wealth affects the frequency with which monster drops draw from the higher rewards of the rare drop table. Unlike the standard drop table, the rare drop table is shared by many monsters ranging from chaos druids, to lesser demons, through to most Slayer monsters and the Kalphite Queen. See below for a list of monsters that are likely to give access to the rare drop table. If a monster drops an item from the "rare drop table", and the player belongs to a clan, there will also be anagogic orts dropped alongside it. See below to read how. How the rare drop table works When a creature is killed, the item(s) it drops are chosen from a list of possible drops, which is different for each creature. This drop is chosen at random, via a sort of "roll of the dice". Some items (usually the less valuable ones) are more likely to be dropped than others. For the monsters that give access to the rare drop table, one of the "items" on the list of standard drops is actually a trigger that gives a second "roll" on another list of items: the rare drop table. The rare drop table is actually a set of three tables, referred to as the Gem Table, the Rare Table, and the Super Rare Table. When a player kills a creature and accesses the rare drop table, the "dice" are thrown onto the Gem Table. The player may get an uncut gem, a half of a key, and other select items, or they may roll onto the Rare Table. The Rare Table has more valuable items such as rune equipment or a dragon dagger, and a small chance to roll onto the third table, the Super Rare Table. This is the rarest table and offers the most valuable items such as magic tree seeds or a dragon spear. For all tables, the less valuable items are more likely to be chosen than the expensive ones. Note that not all valuable items are on the rare drop table. Some rare items that can only be dropped by a specific monster are simply on that monster's standard drop table. For example, a draconic visage is only attainable by killing dragons, so it cannot be on the rare drop table. A ring of wealth has no influence on the rare drop table, although it will improve the odds of receiving a better gem should a player roll one. Wearing the ring is also required to obtain a vecna skull. Table The following is a list of items on the rare drop table. Note that due to the nature of the way the rare drop table is accessed, it can't be determined for sure what items are on the rare drop table. Wearing a ring of wealth will increase the chance of getting better gems from the rare drop table. Herb table This is a secondary drop table within the rare drop table. Seemingly, specific monsters that have access to the rare drop table may access this table instead. Members herbs drop as 5 coins to free-to-play players; additionally, herbs only drop in singles to free-to-play players. In other words, a free-to-play player that receives a roll on this table will receive either 5 coins, 1 grimy guam, 1 grimy marrentill, or 1 grimy tarromin. Gem table This is the first level of the tables, containing the least valuable rewards. Lower-level monsters, those that are under 80 combat and 50 Slayer, can only access the Gem Table directly. Rare table The rare table is the second level of the rare drop table, containing drops of intermediate value. Monsters of 80+ combat and 50+ Slayer can access this table directly. Super rare table The super rare table can only be accessed via the rare table, and contains the most valuable drops. Monsters that give access to the rare drop table The following is a list of some monsters that drop many of the items found on the rare drop table. This list is very likely to be incomplete. References Category:Mechanics